


Skipping Class

by veroreos



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assumes They're Both 18, M/M, Oral Sex, This Is The Worst AU Because They're BOTH The Gay Jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius didn’t skip class often. Occasionally he did, but only when there was a good reason to.</p>
<p>Jarvan on his knees was a pretty good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> Why was this written? Why this ship? There's a perfectly good reason, probably, somewhere, just let me go look for it,

Darius didn’t skip class often. 

As boring as all of his classes were and how little he gave a shit about them, it wasn’t worth the hassle of skipping. Might as well sit there and be bored than deal with the office bothering him or having to deal with detention and missing practice. Occasionally he did, but that was only when there was a good reason to.

Jarvan on his knees sucking Darius’s dick was a pretty good reason.

Behind Noxus’ gym wasn’t really the ideal place for this, but Jarvan was on his lunch break and didn’t have time to negotiate to somewhere better. There was ‘getting an education’ or whatever, but then there was also Jarvan licking the underside of his cock, tie undone and face flushed, those piercing blue eyes looking up at him with a coy grin. Darius put a hand on the back of Jarvan’s head, giving his hair a rough tug to wipe that smile off his face and earn a pleasant groan in return. It was so satisfying, too damn satisfying to put him in his place. Jarvan wanted it and Darius was always too eager to give it.

Jarvan gave a few more licks before taking the tip into his mouth, and Darius couldn’t help but a let out a small sigh, leaning back and bracing himself against the wall behind him with one hand and keeping the other firmly on the back of Jarvan’s head, not pushing him, but not letting him pull back either. Jarvan gave Darius one more glance before moving his mouth, taking in the rest of his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip. Darius grunted, barely keeping himself from bucking his hips as Jarvan bobbed his head, tightening his grip on Jarvan’s hair and earning another groan from the young man below him.

He knew Jarvan was going out of his way to make it as noisy as possible, slurping with every pull back and humming deep in his throat and letting out little breaths and moans every once in awhile. Darius always punished him for talking too much during these meetings, but  _ these _ noises were much more preferable. When Jarvan took a moment to deep throat him, pushing his mouth all the way down and pressing his nose against Darius’s pelvis, Darius couldn’t help but let out a moan in return, low and deep, leaning over Jarvan and breathing hard.

“Look at you,” Darius hissed, pulling again on Jarvan’s hair. “So pathetic. What would they think of you if they saw you like this?” Dirty talk wasn’t really his thing--hell, talking in general wasn’t really his thing--but Jarvan immediately started working his mouth and tongue again, a small whine signalling Jarvan appreciated it. 

With how eager Jarvan was, Darius knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he put a hand on Jarvan’s shoulder, meeting eyes with Jarvan when Jarvan glanced up to him. “Wanna come on your face,” Darius grumbled out, frowning when Jarvan pulled away and grinned up at him.

“Take a picture.”

Darius paused. He shouldn’t have been startled by the suggestion, yet Jarvan usually managed to catch him off-guard somehow. “Are you serious?” Jarvan didn’t say anything else, just looked him in the eyes until Darius knew he was  _ dead _ serious.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Darius rolled his eyes and went for his phone, Jarvan letting out a breathy laugh as he took Darius’s cock back into his mouth. A few noisy sucks and long licks later, Darius was shoving Jarvan off him, taking his dick into his hand and finishing into Jarvan’s open mouth.

...Well, partially into his mouth, partially all over his face. That was what he snapped a photo of: Jarvan on his knees, mouth open and waiting, lips flushed and swollen and face covered in his seed. He wasn’t really sure what Jarvan wanted the photo for, but he’d be a goddamn liar if he said he wasn’t actually glad to have it.

As Darius was steadying his breathing, leaning against the wall again and zipping up his jeans, he glanced to Jarvan, who was grabbing a towel from his bag and wiping off his face with it.

“Shit,” Jarvan frowned, pulling at his clothes. “Some of it got on my shirt.”

Darius simply snorted. “You could’ve told me not to.”

“I’m going to have to borrow a shirt from Garen.” Shoving the towel in his bag, he rose to his feet. “His shirts are always too big, but still, if I don’t have a uniform on I’m gonna--”

A rough kiss shut Jarvan up quickly. He always did talk too much. Jarvan paused, surprised for a moment before leaning up into it, wrapping his arms around Darius’s neck and nipping at his lower lip. Darius tangled his tongue with Jarvan’s languidly before pulling back, giving Jarvan a stern look. “Don’t you have to be back soon?”

Jarvan used one hand to check his phone before sighing. “Yeah, yeah…” He slung his bag over his shoulder, giving Darius a quick kiss. “Catch you at tonight’s game.”

Darius gave him a grin. “Can’t wait to kick your ass.” 

“In your dreams!” Jarvan laughed as he walked away, waving back to him.

Darius watched him leave, figuring Jarvan would sneak back to his car and quickly drive back to his school. He stayed there for a bit, straightening his clothes out and making sure he didn’t look like a total mess. And then he paused, contemplating for a moment, before pulling out his phone again.

Definitely worth skipping class for.


End file.
